Violetta Ivanov
---- , |occupation=Triad Member Mobster (Formerly) |affiliation=Black-Blood Triad Unknown Russian Mob |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Close Combat |debut=Seeds of Discord |voice= }} Violetta Ivanov (ビオレッタ アイバノブ bioretta aibanobu) is a former Russian mobster and a current member of the Black-Blood Triad in Japan; having abandoned the Russian branch after it was breached by Pro-Heroes. Trained from a very young age to kill by her father, Violetta was destined to live the life of an assassin, sacrificing the facade of childhood in order to face the real world. Violetta mainly operates as a sort of Second-In-Command to Guy Guinto, however she can head out on her own accord at times to handle her own business. Appearance Violetta is a tall and slim young woman, who bears pale white skin that looks to be clean from any damage despite her career. Her deep purple hair hangs straight down past her face, with a fringe that hangs on the right side of her face, usually covering her right eye. She wears an extremely lengthy, braided ponytail that goes down her back and past her waist, reaching to the middle of her thighs. The hair is decorated with red ribbons and two distinct bells near the tip of the tail. Her face is a very unique one pertaining to the fact that it bears inhumane features. Her yellow eyes are reminiscent to that of a predatory animal, to match the sharp teeth inside her mouth. Violetta also has a fox like face, one that could expressively describe her as dangerous and manipulative. She can usually be seen smiling, showing off her predator-like teeth. Her usual attire resembles the sort of uniform worn in Japan, with a colour scheme of black and red. Her black and red uniform reach down to the middle of her calves, with two extremely long leg socks having been pulled up to where her frilled dress stops. Violetta wears leather, laceless brown shoes along with her long socks. She commonly wears two black gloves, both designed with a red pentagram on the back of each. File:VIAPP01.png|Usual Attire Personality Violetta was trained to be a professional killer in the image of her father, whom she has come to resent. Due to the abuse and discrimination she had faced because of the circumstances of her birth, Violetta had built up immense obedience and patience to her father's alcoholic behaviour. Although being trained to be serious and quiet in her ways, Violetta is quite the opposite as someone who enjoys joking around and even making her known to her targets. Despite this inappropriate attitude, she is good at what she does, being able to stay stealthy when she needs to and tries to execute her kills as clean as possible. She likes to have fun with her victims, usually in ways that can be most disturbing by the way she takes other victims along with her. She doesn't care for whoever she kills, with very little respect for both the living and deceased besides anyone who has earned her loyalty. She has desecrated various graves, mostly bearing the victims that she was signed to kill, and even using dead bodies to aid in her tasks. She has used dead bodies of friends and families of her victims to catch them off guard, having gone out to kill several members of a family when she was only entrusted to kill one. This quality is what makes her a feared member of the Black-Blood Triad, as it puts a number of peoples' lives in danger. She is a pretty careful hunter, who stalks around the public where she can be seen, even though many of her targets don't see her until the last second. Violetta is capable enough to kill a victim out in the open during daylight time, even within a large crowd of people despite there being a massive chance of her getting caught. She is quite the brave but arrogant individual who can try to overcome any situation she falls into. She likes to play with her targets sometimes by acting as a passerby and a stranger, starting conversations with them eluding to a lethal confrontation. She likes to know more about her targets before coming in for the kill, stating although it is a curse to get to know an individual before killing them. She can very much do this without doing the latter but finds that this type of study can prove more beneficial to her methods. She can gain a lot of information from a whole day dedicated to the analysis of a target, finding countless bits of data which she could use to her advantage. She even takes the time to finding her target's fears, to which she can implement into the time of striking, wanting her victims to know that she acknowledges them and that she knows what they are like. Violetta feels only the need to laugh when she is pain, as a way to overcome the damaging feeling. A behaviour that she's developed since childhood to get through the beatings and attacks her father gave her during his drunken nights. This can be disturbing and intimidating for anyone fighting her as this is not usually the behaviour one would expect from being stabbed or such. She gets excited when she finds a threatening opponent, and takes the battle a little more seriously due to that. Her skill as a fighter can cause her to sometimes take a few battles less seriously, as she likes to taunt her targets with information that she knows about them. When she wants to be known before striking, Violetta rings the bells that hang off her body to give off a "warning" ring of her presence. Nonetheless, she aims to take out her opponent as fast as she is able to, with very little time fighting. She fights with the intention of killing, although rarely attacks to apprehend which is usually left to other people to handle. As a member of the Black-Blood Triad, she has a sort of loyalty that isn't very clear at first until she is understood well. As the second hand of Guy Guinto in the Japanese branch, Violetta displays a respect that she has never shown anyone else before. Although this loyalty doesn't provide a willingness to sacrifice herself for the gang's cause; she does to some degree care for her triad members, even if she doesn't show it. Being Guy's bodyguard, she can become pretty protective depending on the area she is accompanying him through. She also can follow his instructions very loyally that she will stop as soon as he tells her to. Violetta has shown a capability as a leader when it calls for the need, though can work more effectively as a follow. Outside of the Black-Blood Triad, Violetta takes the time to run her own hitman business, putting on a serious and business-esque front. Violetta more so takes contracts that she could think might be fun, not really being in the business for the money. She strictly accepts targets that are nowhere near affiliated with the Black-Blood Triad, especially any member of any allied gangs in the area to avoid tensions between the factions. She also knows her limits with her kills, and can even refuse to going head to head with some of the top Heroes in the world. Quirk and Abilities Shredder (): Is a Mutant-Type Quirk that makes Violetta's hands razor sharp, to the point that simply placing her finger on a person is enough to cut them and draw blood. She has absolutely no control over what she cuts with her hands thus making her immensely careful over what she does. She herself is not immune to the damage she can cause with her quirk and so regularly cuts herself accidentally. The hand seems to constantly slice through air due to the tense feeling one can get when her hand is up close. Violetta has spent most of her life training her quirk and using it to the best of her ability, having learned how much pressure she should apply in order to get the desired cut. Violetta can cut through a variety of materials with ease: meat, bones, cloth, timber and even metal when enough force is exerted. She is able to also deflect and even snap sharp blades with her bare hands, even gripping onto a blade and crushing it in her hold only to reveal no cuts or slices. It seems as though it is only her hands that are immune to any sort of shredding as they have been attacked with stabs and cuts all to no avail. Violetta isn't able to cut through all materials however, as more dense materials such as rock and brick can only be scratched by Violetta's quirk. Her hands can also become dull as to provide nothing of a sharp effect to cut with, forcing Violetta to regularly sharpen her hands with any suitable appliance after a fight. Overall Ability: Violetta is an accomplished fighter with combat ability comparable to that of an expert, having spent ten years of her life learning to fight from her father. As assassinations is one of her main specialities, Violetta is proficient when fighting and can easily overpower an opponent when she is given enough information about them. Stealth is one of her biggest advantages as she mainly uses the element of surprise to take out targets, being able to silently stalk her prey and quickly strike when needed. Her quirk makes her kills fast and deadly as people have very little time to react to a "bare-handed" attack by a young girl. She has killed a variety of people that range around the power spectrum, having faced off against large and brutish victims to even the weakest and most brittle of targets. When discovered, Violetta compensates with a capable show of skill and speed, as she likes to finish her work as quick as she can before moving on. Immense Agility: Her speed is something that makes Violetta somewhat of a bane to other fighters, as she is noted for being a slippery foe to catch up to. Her speed is prominently shown during combat rather than moving around, being quite capable of dodging incoming attacks. Her flexibility allows her to move around the battleground with ease, moving her body in ways to get out of the way of attacks. The speed of her attacks however prove to be the fastest aspect of her whole being, combined with the sharpness of her quirk, her hands fly through the air with no sign of stopping until it hits her opponents. High Pain Tolerance and Endurance: Due to the many years she has gone through with living with her quirk, Violetta has accidentally harmed herself with her quirk to the point where she can barely feel as much pain as the normal human. She can take in hits quite well and still continue fighting, giving her ample time to take the opportunities to kill. Since she has cut herself so many times with her quirk, Violetta does not mind the sensation, which has since then developed into something of a masochist behaviour. Equipment Custom Fitted Gloves: Made out of a special material that is able to resist against Violetta's quirk, she wears a special pair of gloves that allows her to hold and touch other people without cutting them. A gift from Guy Guinto, Violetta is able to use other weapons without accidentally breaking them with this as well as implementing blunt unarmed attacks into her combat. This also allows Violetta to disable her targets in a less lethal manner, as the cloth that the glove is made from makes it easier to choke them out. Due to the composite material that makes up the glove, they are also capable of blocking bladed weapons, as it prevents sharp objects from penetrating the article of clothing. Quirk Enhancing Gauntlets: Special gauntlets provided to her by the Black-Blood Triad, the pair of mechanised gauntlets reach up just near Violetta's elbows. These gauntlets do not provide Violetta with any increase strength, but mostly enhances the effectiveness and power of her quirk besides offering good defence. The gauntlets are designed and programmed to amplify Violetta's Shredder quirk, to the point where she can send in sharp cuts through the air as a projectile. They also allow Violetta to cut through most materials that she couldn't do with just her bare hands, allowing her to slice through large chunks of rock and even slice through bodies of cars. These gauntlets are powered off either military batteries, or a large quantity of the drug Trigger. Violetta however is slowed down by them as consequence of an increase in lethality, and finds that she can't move as fast as she normally is able to. Although the weight of the pieces of armour can be used to crash down upon her enemies, they do significantly leave her somewhat of a vulnerable target. These gauntlets only work with Violetta, which it identifies with several security protocols set by the designers. Besides an arm scan and clearance password for voice recognition, there are more than what can be seen to the security of the gauntlets. Relationships Guy Guinto A Trivia *Her appearance is Magane Chikujoin from Re:Creators. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black-Blood Triad Category:Yakuza Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females